


blurring the fact and fiction

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [46]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Dream had been out when it had happened. He had gone to another server to visit a friend, and had forgotten about the important date, the one was meant to come to. But he went to sleep with a tired look on his face, and when he had woken up the next morning to the man standing beside him, he was confused.“What are you doing here Wilbur?” He asked, and when Wilbur turned to look at him, his breath gets caught in his throat.or, Dream is out when everything goes down, and wakes up to find that a ghost is attached to him
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: the dream team fics [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 304





	blurring the fact and fiction

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII
> 
> ok sorry i havent written in a little bit and i love that im posting this 5 hours before my birthday KDJFGF
> 
> ok title from saline solution by wilbur soot (our lord n savior)

Dream had been out when it had happened. He had gone to another server to visit a friend, and had forgotten about the important date, the one was meant to come to. But he went to sleep with a tired look on his face, and when he had woken up the next morning to the man standing beside him, he was confused.

“What are you doing here Wilbur?” He asked, and when Wilbur turned to look at him, his breath gets caught in his throat.

Wilbur’s skin was.... gray. No, that’s not the right word. It still looks the same color as before, but it was darker (deader). His hands were at his side, and a red blood stain was sat in the middle of his sweater, a thin slice running through it. His pants had stayed the same, and so had his shoes, but when he looks, when he looks _hard_ , he can see the wall on the other side of him.

“Wilbur?” He says, carefully, and he doesn’t get another word out before Wilbur is hugging him.

The man’s hands are cold, colder than he’s felt before, but he doesn’t pry them off. He only wraps his arms around Wilbur and holds him tight.

When he finally pulls back, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder and resting the other on his face, Wilbur looks so _sad_.

“What happened, Will?” He asks softly, and the man nearly cries again.

“I don’t know.” He says, and his voice starts to break, but he stops himself, breathing in. “I woke up here, Dream, beside you, and I don’t remember a lot.”

“What do you remember?” He asks, voice soft, and Wilbur breathes shakily, looking down at the ground for a moment.

“Phil killed me.” He says, and Dream’s breath hitches. “I-I don’t remember why, though. I remember the stab, and I remember that he was crying when he did it, and he wouldn’t stop apologizing.”

He’s silent, for a moment, and Dream tugs him just a little bit closer.

“He called me son.” He says, and he looks up at Dream, a broken expression on his face. “And I can’t remember if I am his.”

“Oh, Will.” Dream says, and he falls into his arms once more. “I promise everything will be okay.”

“I don’t remember him, though.” He says, eyes full of tears when he looks up at Dream. “I’m forgetting everything already, and you’re the only one who is staying rock solid.”

“What do you mean?” He asks, adjusting his grip.

“I don’t remember everything,” He admits, “but I know that I knew you when we were kids. I don’t really remember it, but I do remember some parts.”

When he pauses, there’s a small smile on his face, a stark contrast to his earlier expression, and Dream wants to count it as a win.

“What do you remember?” He asks, and Wilbur’s smile widens, just a little bit.

“I remember reading books with you in my bed, and falling asleep in the middle of them, only to wake up and find that Phil had tucked us in. And I remember eating marshmallows with you around a fire and laughing so hard when you nearly fell into it.” He smiles still, but it turns sad before he speaks, resting against the blonde. “And I remember helping you when you thought that I hated you one night, and holding you until the sun came up and we passed out in your bed with tear stains on our faces.”

“Is that all you remember?” Dream asks, and he can hear the sadness in his voice.

Wilbur nods, and his expression is sad as well. “Even if I didn’t have those memories, though, I would’ve known that I knew you before.” He says softly. “Because when I look at you, there’s this feeling in my chest of warmth, and I remember that I used to feel happy when I was with you. I have memories of feelings, because I remember what I felt like when I was with you, and it was always happy, always warm. I don’t know how to explain it, really. I’m sorry.”

“You remember feeling happy?” Dream speaks softly, and Wilbur nods.

“When I look at you, warmth blossoms in my chest, and I don’t truly remember feeling it with you, but I can feel that it’s been there for a long time.” 

When he finally gets up some minutes later, Wilbur stands beside him, and together, they gather everything and leave.

When they arrive at the land some time later, Dream doesn’t go to the blown up space or to the crying people. He goes to his little home and lets Wilbur float in beside him.

As he walks in, he takes off his armor and shoves it into a chest beside the door, and when Wilbur just follows, he gestures to the books scattered around the room. 

“You wanna try and read while I take a shower?” He asks, and Wilbur nods before settling on the ground and walking over to the books.

He leaves to go get clothes from the bathroom before he can forget, grabbing his softest clothes, and sends a message before he forgets to as he walks through the door.

**Dream:** I think we have a problem

**Phil:** Yeah no shit

When he gets out and runs his fingers through his wet hair, it’s to the sight of Wilbur holding a book close to his chest with a near dry quill sat beside him.

“Are you okay?” Dream asks, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

“Can I keep this?” Wilbur asks in response, clutching it even tighter, and Dream stares, only for a moment, before nodding.

“Of course. You can keep whatever you want.” He smiles, and Wilbur smiles back.

“I’ll show you the book, eventually. I promise.” Wilbur tells him, and Dream just smiles.

“You don’t have to show me anything you don’t want to. You know that, right?” He says, and when Wilbur makes a face of confusion, he continues. “Don’t show me things unless you want me to see them, alright? You don’t have to let me go through everything. You can have some privacy.”

He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before arms are wrapping around his body and he’s pulled into a cold hug, and hesitantly, he wraps his arms around Wilbur.

“Thank you, Dream.” The sentence is muffled into his shoulder, but he tightens his grip around him.

“You’re welcome, Wilbur.”

-

When Phil visits him the next day, he doesn’t exactly hear the man come in.

He’s sat in his bedroom, hanging off a beam going across his room, talking to a floating Wilbur when Phil first enters. He doesn’t hear him, though. He’s telling Wilbur about something, and he thinks it has to do with him talking about all the people that he treats like a little brother on the server when there’s a cough and when his eyes finally look down, it’s to the upside down sight of Phil’s confused and slightly angry face.

“Dream?” He says, and the man pulls himself back onto his beam so that he could jump down, and actually manages to land it. He doesn’t really have time to celebrate, though, before Phil is continuing. “What the fuck did I just walk into?”

“Uh.”

His eyes glance towards Wilbur, and the man just _grins_.

“I don’t know what the fuck you wanna do, but I say tell him!” 

Wilbur sounds so excited that Dream can’t help but want to do what he says, even though he’s slightly scared of telling Phil. He just swallows and clenches his fists before speaking.

“I was talking to Wilbur.” He says, and he’s proud of the fact that his voice doesn’t shake when he speaks.

“ _What_.” Phil says, and he nearly sounds so fucking angry that Dream continues before he can think.

“You know how I wasn’t here yesterday? When everything happened? I still don’t know what happened, but when I woke up late yesterday, Will was standing beside my bed in his yellow sweater with a stab mark through it, and told me that he’s dead, and that he can’t fucking remember anyone, but he remembers being happy whenever he looks at me. So I left with him and took him here and went to sleep thinking about the fact that I’m the only one he’s even close to remembering, and now I’m here telling you all this shit when I think I may cry and I don’t even know if I can hug him anymore.”

He’s nearly crying at the end, voice shaking and hands moving up to wipe his face, and if he looks, he can see the expression on Phil’s face has changed from its angry one earlier. It’s now a more confused expression, with concern mixed in, and he can see the hand that just wants to reach out, but is too scared to.

Arms wrap around him, a cold hand pulling him close, and he closes his eyes as the tears start to fall down his face, resting his head into Wilbur’s shoulder. The man’s hand is settled on his hair, and he can barely hear the surprised gasp Phil makes.

When he pulls away a few moments later, Wilbur stays beside him as he wipes his face and turns to face Phil.

The man’s expression is more concern now, more than anything. There’s confusion still evident in his face, of course there is, but the concern is overriding any other expression. Dream nearly wants to ask what’s on his mind, but before he can even get a word out, the older man’s stepped forward and hugged him and Wilbur both.

“I’m so sorry.” Phil whispers in the quietness of the room, and the tears drip down Dream’s face as he feels the shaking of Wilbur’s body. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

When Phil finally pulls away from them, he doesn’t stray far. He keeps a hand resting on both of their shoulders, and Dream wipes his eyes as he waits for him to speak.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks, his voice soft, softer than it should be, and Dream shrugs his shoulders. “Are you, Wilbur?”

“I don’t know.” The man says, and Dream wraps an arm around his side and pulls him close. Wilbur wraps an arm back around him, and out of the corner of his eye he can see the small smile on Phil’s face.

“Well, I’ll make sure you will be okay, alright?” Phil tells him, and Wilbur smiles lightly at that, the tears still slightly dripping down his face. “Even if you’re not okay now, you will be, eventually.”

“Thank you.” He says, and when he reaches an arm out, Phil gets the message easily and comes close, letting Wilbur pull him into a hug. “I don’t know I know you, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He says softly, and when he glances at Dream, he gets the message in his eyes easily enough. _Talk to me, later._ He nods, and Phil just pulls him into the hug as well.

They’ll talk about this later, but for now, he can rest in Phil’s arms. For now, he can imagine that Wilbur is alive, and that he’s just relaxing in a hug with him and Phil. For now, he can pretend that everything is normal, and that nothing has happened. (He can pretend that they’re still kids and they just got hurt and let Phil patch them up.)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [ransboo](https://ransboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> my ghostbur spotify [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ZdRb8NTkHK7aC4bGmZEew?si=H8qKARHJTe-7uu8GaihS_w) :)


End file.
